


【水仙】威廉姆·威尔逊（Fin）

by HamsterGua



Category: William Wilson - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterGua/pseuds/HamsterGua
Summary: ——我的名字，姑且就先叫做威廉姆·威尔逊吧。
Kudos: 3





	【水仙】威廉姆·威尔逊（Fin）

**Author's Note:**

> #爱伦坡同名短篇同人#  
> #原作真的很会拉灯#  
> #要不是原作拉灯也就没有我了#  
> #非典型性水仙#  
> #其实是讨论超我和本我的严肃文学（醒醒#  
> #请去看原著，真的很会，毕竟是写给自己爽的，不看原著可能会觉得莫名其妙#  
> #如果您也爽到了就太棒了#

——我的名字，姑且就先叫做威廉姆·威尔逊吧。

【1】  
冬天天亮得晚，外面还是灰蒙蒙的一层，想都不用想又是阴沉的一天。说不定还要飘些雨丝。  
威廉姆大睁着眼睛，耳边是此起彼伏的呼吸声——很显然，只有他一个人是醒着的。在这一片寂静里唯一不和谐的声音就是他胸口快得不正常的心跳声。他深吸了一口气，努力平复着自己。小幅度地动了动在被子里僵住的双腿，腿间一片濡湿。他对这件事只有个模模糊糊的认知——又凉又湿——威廉姆皱了皱眉，下意识地夹紧了腿。他小心地从床上坐了起来——简单的动作引起了更多的不适，同时他无比庆幸现在没有人在注意自己。尤其是那个令人厌恶的家伙。  
意识到这个，他放松地叹了一口气，随即又左右看了看为保确认。冬天的早晨，火炉还没开，为了不吵醒别人，威廉姆光着脚踩在冰凉的地板上，仿佛走在一片冰上。他手里只有一盏油渍斑斑、火苗闪烁的煤油灯，提在手里也不能带给他冻僵的手指任何一点儿温暖。  
一步一挨地走到走廊另一端的厕所时，威廉姆的脚都要冻得失去知觉了。他把油灯放在水池边，搓了搓手，把水龙头拧开了一点。淅沥沥的水从水管里流出来，冷得好像能把他的血管也冻住。少年一边冲了冲手，一边盘算着自己能否在任何一个人起床之前回到床上，钻进那个不怎么暖和的被窝里再睡上一小会儿。  
该死，他太冷了。  
好在睡衣长长的下摆盖住了他的屁股，第一次经历梦遗的少年把脏成一团的内裤扔进水池里小心翼翼地揉搓，并且祈祷着不要被任何人撞上。  
但他之后就会明白，那不过是侥幸心理。  
“你在这儿做什么？”  
毫无征兆地，一个声音出现在了他的背后，这是威廉姆永远不会忘记的声音——跟他自己几乎一模一样的嗓音，只是更轻，更柔和。威廉姆的心脏狠狠地撞击了一下他的胸腔，他顾不上水还开着，内裤掉在水池边上——身后传来那个人走近的声音。  
“我在干什么跟你一点关系都没有。”威廉姆转过身，努力让自己的声音听起来和白天没什么两样——漠不关心并带着命令式的语气，如果忽视他拐了个小弯儿的尾音的话。  
水还在哗啦啦地从水龙头里流出来，他的双手握成拳收在身体两侧，不断地试图用掌心来温暖冰块一样的指尖——可惜并没有什么效果。好不容易平复下来的心跳又开始还无规律地乱了起来，威廉姆尚未发育完全的喉结滑动了一下，努力想把自己的不安吞进肚子里。  
他紧张起来。上帝，谁都好，怎么非得是他？  
“你在做什么？”来人又问了一遍，分明是和自己一样的声音，却带着让人陌生的，蛊惑的语气。两篇薄薄的嘴唇一碰，像塞壬开了口。  
一声浅浅的笑传了过来，空气又冻结了几分。威廉姆缩了缩脖子，视线被自己呼出的白色水汽所模糊， 那张一模一样的脸出现在了自己面前。看着对方朝自己倾过身子，威廉姆下意识地想后退，然而伸出的手只是绕过他，拧上了不停流水的龙头。静悄悄的盥洗室里发出突兀的吱呀一声。  
“别怕，看着我。”他们的身高也完全一样，只需要平视着，威廉姆就能看到那双和自己一样的浅棕色的眼睛。  
“威尔逊。”从威廉姆颤抖的嘴唇中间，十分不情愿似的，一个名字被吐露了出来。  
“威廉姆，”叫做威尔逊的少年又向前迈出了一小步，这下威廉姆完全被禁锢在少年和身后的水池之间了，威尔逊再一次开口，“威廉姆·威尔逊。”  
威廉姆移开了目光，他浑身都冷的要死，自己呼出的气和对方的十分暧昧地纠缠在一起，让他的脸上显现出了些许血色，被冻红的耳朵也开始暖和过来。  
没有更多的交流，威尔逊伸出了手，温度过高的手掌烫得威廉姆一哆嗦。一只手撩起了他的睡衣，探到他的腰间，不算细腻却也没有太过粗糙的手指摩挲着他的腰侧。威廉姆禁不住轻哼了一声，他感觉到另一只手滑到了他的腿间。修剪整齐的指甲和圆润，没有茧子的手指尖划过他的腿根，关节处的骨头不经意地碰到了囊袋，又马上离开——陌生的感觉又如此熟悉，就像他自己的手在触碰自己。那里粘稠的感觉和被手指触摸的感觉让他的眼睫颤抖起来，无法掩饰的慌张暴露在了他最不想被看到的人面前。  
“住手…嗯！”下一秒，手指一路从会阴处往上，然后一把握住了他的下身。威廉姆猛吸了的一口气，仿佛一条濒死的鱼无法呼吸。他紧绷着嘴唇，缺氧的大脑无法命令肺部处理多余的空气。  
“哈，哈，别！等一下——”  
可是他的话毫无威胁力。那只手，威尔逊的手——或者说是他自己的（不可能，威廉姆抽出了一丝理智来否定这个疯狂的想法）——好像完全知道他心底真正想要的是什么，开始上上下下地动了起来。  
明明有着同样的年龄，威尔逊却好像游刃有余似的动作着，轻易地又勾起了威廉姆的快感。他的腰紧紧贴在水池的边缘，那一小块金属似乎都被他的体温捂热了。脚踩在地板上，却不觉得冷，脚趾因为身体奇怪的反应而蜷了起来。感受到另一只摸到他肚脐作怪的手，威廉姆的腹部不由自主地瑟缩了一下。他忍不住伸出手攀住威尔逊的肩头，本不愿再靠近他，但是带着推拒意味的手臂却把人拉得更近了。威廉姆骨节分明的手指死死捏住了威尔逊的肩膀，一边推着他，一边又死死捏住了他的肩膀。威尔逊眼神一暗，朝前凑了过去。  
威尔逊左手上的动作加快了，并且开始用拇指不断摩擦着顶部。威廉姆喘息着，手上的力道渐渐松了下去，给了对方可乘之机，把自己整个送了出去。他的额头出了一层薄汗，柔软的金色发丝贴在上头，又在威尔逊的肩膀上蹭乱。  
太多了，这对他来说太过头了。威廉姆已经无法思考自己在做什么，甚至无法让自己分出心神来厌恶对面这个人——再说了，他怎么可能真的恨他，如果不是这过分相似的行为举止与面容，也许他们还能成为朋友。所以这到底是一种什么样的感情？纷至沓来的情绪像一只手扼住了他的喉咙，让他喘不上气来，浑身上下的血都沸腾着朝下体流去。他应该开口拒绝的，可是他只微微张着嘴，却说不出话。  
盥洗室里只有轻微的声音，和威廉姆极力克制的喘息声。  
威尔逊的右手绕到威廉姆背后，直接搂住他的腰，一条腿伸进了威廉姆的双腿之前，打开了他的膝盖：“说，我是谁？”  
“威…威尔逊！”  
“不对。”于是他靠得更近了，手指来回摩擦着顶部的小洞，并且用更快的速度划过柱身。  
“我是谁？”  
“你，你不是！你是威尔逊！”威廉姆从威尔逊肩膀上抬起头，初尝禁果的他的眼底被情欲熏得泛红，嘴上却一点儿都不放松，恐惧促使他不断地否认，“你就是威尔逊。我们从来都没见过——嘶！哈…你，嗯，放手！松开！”  
在他即将攀上云端的时候，威尔逊一把掐住了他，把他从天上拖进了泥潭。和他像一个模子里刻出来一样的少年脸上却带着截然不同的表情。威廉姆简直认不出眼前这个冷着脸的人，就是白日里那个淡然，无害，总是一副很好说话样子的男生。  
“看着我。”声音还是印象中的那么冷静，但是威廉姆知道他有点儿生气了——别问为什么他会这么了解。  
威廉姆扭动了一下腰，又被威尔逊死死按住。他红着眼角，小声地呜咽了一句：“我…我不知道。威尔逊，威尔逊，求你了，松手。”  
他的腰塌下去了一些，得以让威尔逊从上俯视着他。对方似乎很受用，盯着完全被自己掌控在手中的猎物看了一会儿，终于松了手，再次上下撸动了几下。  
“呃嗯……哈！”威廉姆眼前一花，腿差点儿软了下去，还好被威尔逊揽住了腰。  
一时间的失神之后，威尔逊已经凑上前来，倾过身去吻他，舌头灵巧地撬开牙关，在里面扫荡了一圈遍退了出来。少年在离开之前，在威廉姆的下唇留下了一个小小的伤痕。  
他把左手拿上来，张开掌心：“你看，都是你的东西。”威尔逊抬起手把一些已经凉透的液体抹在了威廉姆的脸上，看着他不同于白天、有些呆愣的表情露出了一个微笑。  
“我是威廉姆·威尔逊，记好。”  
威廉姆的思绪渐渐收回来，他收紧了手指，拽着威尔逊那和自己一摸一样的睡衣领子，凑上去不甘示弱地在对方的下唇上相同的位置咬了回去——这下可好了，现在他们嘴上的伤也如此相似——或者干脆就说是完全一样。  
像特意给互相留下的刻印。

【2】  
到了第五年，看不到头的学校生活和两个人之间永无止境地周旋让威廉姆对那个冒牌货的怒气成倍地增长。他一脚踢翻了一个水桶，又下意识地在人群中寻找威尔逊的身影，在一无所获的时候松了一口气。那个让人反胃的、无处不在的苍蝇。他整了整衣领，回过身准备享受这个难得的阳光明媚的下午——却正正好好地撞在了最不想看见的那个人身上。  
“你干什么？！嘶——”威廉姆的肩胛骨撞在了墙上，他环顾四周，这又是一个他所不熟悉的，或许来过又或许没有的教室之一。  
这座学校的构造是他见过的最奇怪的一个。他永远不知道自己在哪一层，不知道打开门会是哪一个教室，房间似乎是连着的，又被突然冒出来的墙壁隔断。也许只是转过走廊，之前的那个教室就找不到了。  
正如他现在所在的这一间一样。房间并不大，前面设有一个讲台，整个屋子能容纳大约二十人的样子。格子窗的窗框边上探出了几根新抽出来的嫩芽，这应该不是在一层，也许是二层或是更高的房间。整个窗子都被野樱桃树的枝叶挡住，还不到结果的时节，阳光只能零星地透过树叶间的缝隙洒进来，使得这个有些背阴的小教室还不至于被评价为阴暗。  
这显然是个少有人来的地方，就连外面的走廊都没有任何声音——现在是男孩儿们自由活动的时间了，他们大多都到操场上去了——所以这里空无一人。能透进来的声音只有风吹过树叶的沙沙声。  
威廉姆的胸口一起一伏，努力平复着呼吸。  
“你要做什么？”他背靠着墙站直，毫不退缩地看着面前和他长相一模一样的少年。届时他们比起最初都已经长高了不少，但是就连长高的速度也保持着高度的一致，导致威廉姆现在也可以直接平视自己这个死对头。但是无可厚非的，每一次见到这个人，他总是会紧张起来。  
“你又做了什么呢？威廉姆·威尔逊。”威尔逊的语调还是那么的轻柔，听起来完全不像是一句责备，甚至像是在安抚。只有威廉姆知道，面前这个看起来平和的人已经在生气了。  
他吞了吞口水，再一次觉得自己低了对方一头——明明是分毫不差的身高——有可能是因为心虚的缘故吧。  
在考虑到后果之前，威廉姆率先做出了行动，他伸手推了威尔逊一把：“别叫我名字！”他非常讨厌威尔逊喊出这个名字，甚至让他自己也越来越厌恶这个名字。  
“哦，是吗？那么，威尔。”威尔逊露出了一个微笑，这使得威廉姆非常不舒服——一个严重不符合自己性格的表情出现在了一张和自己完全一样的脸上——他甚至觉得有些恶心，皱了一下眉头，别过头去。威廉姆将目光锁在了一旁的门把手上，思考着该怎么脱离这个困境，拯救一下自己到目前为止糟糕至极的下午。  
他忘了，自己面前还站着一个正在生气的人，并且理所当然地忽视了这个下午将会变得更糟的可能性。  
“威廉姆，威尔。”威尔逊的声音提高了几度，他掐着威廉姆的下巴，把他的头扭了过来，逼他直视自己的眼睛。那对完全相同的眼睛里带着令人胆寒的笑意，看得威廉姆不自觉地蜷起了手指，手心贴着墙冒出了些汗液。  
下巴被死死地捏着，他无法开口说话，只能睁大了眼睛盯着面前的少年。他眼睁睁看着那张脸在视野里放大，看着威尔逊凑了上来。  
“我只是在履行我的职责，威廉姆。”威尔逊侧过头，吻了吻他的左耳，地上拉长的影子仿佛一对正在耳鬓厮磨的热恋中的情人——他们谁也离不开谁。左手依旧保持着掐在威廉姆脖颈上的动作，他倾着身子，整个人的阴影盖在威廉姆身上，右手将少年整齐地掖在裤腰里的白衬衫扯出一个缝，探进去了一个指尖。手指触上后腰那块儿温暖的软肉，激得威廉姆挺了挺腰，蹭过了自己身前一个已经开始硬挺起来的物什。他噌地红了脸，本来就白皙的皮肤上一下就染上了一片绯红，连到耳尖。两个人都开始口干舌燥起来。  
威廉姆想要朝后躲，可身后就是坚实冰冷的墙壁和威尔逊的右手，他退无可退。  
“好好想想，威廉，想想你今天做了什么。”威尔逊说话时的吐息若有若无地打在他的侧颈上，嘴唇和鼻尖时不时地触碰着他，像一只准备进食的野兽。接着他单手一颗一颗地解开了威廉姆的扣子。手指在他的身上游走，引起一阵阵颤栗。  
“关你什么事！住手，你住——咳、咳咳！”没等他说完，威尔逊掐在他喉咙上的左手一发力，不再是轻轻地搭在他的脖子上，而是紧紧地扣住了这个供空气进出的通道。威廉姆被迫仰起头，不畅通的呼吸逼得他眼角泛红，双手攀上了扣住自己命脉的那只左手。  
“咳、该死！操你的，咳咳！”生命被别人握在手里的恐惧让他开始口不择言地谩骂着，威廉姆收紧十指，在威尔逊的手腕上留下了几道红痕。  
威尔逊眨眨眼睛，翘起的睫毛扫过威廉姆颈侧暴起的血管。没有什么表情，他只单单叹了口气，维持着单手掐着对方的姿势，把这个和自己一模一样的少年完全地压制在了墙上：“还是没学会吗。”  
他吻了上去。这实在不该被称作一个吻——威尔逊只是单方面地在掠夺着这个可怜人的呼吸，直到扫走最后的那一丝空气。威廉姆的脸憋得通红，眼角堆积着生理泪水，却迟迟没有落下来。  
与此同时，威尔逊的右手伸到他的前面，抓住了他空落落的下体。窒息感让他的其他观感迅速弱化，脑子里只剩下因为对空气的渴望而产生的眩晕感，下身突然被握住的刺激让他剧烈地颤抖了一下，双手拼命挣扎着想要推拒，发软的双腿却使他向前倒去，朝着威尔逊投怀送抱。  
“咳咳、咳。”因为窒息而无法吞下去的唾液从嘴角流下来，想要呼吸却被人掐住了喉咙，想要挣扎的双手却使不上一点儿力气，最后像是示弱了一般抓住了威廉姆的衣角。  
“打算道歉了吗，威尔？”威尔逊稍稍松开了一点左手，使得一些空气得以流进威廉姆的肺里。  
可是他好像一点儿也不领情，一面努力呼吸着来之不易的氧气，一面双手扒住威尔逊的左手腕和手指，瞪着泛起血丝的双眼恶狠狠地说道：“不可能，你永远也别想——呃啊！”  
他彻底激怒了原本还带着一点玩儿心的狩猎者。  
右手的指关节磨蹭过垂在下面的双球，划过会阴的指节朝藏在更后面的、更隐秘的地方探去。指腹在褶皱处按了按，直接毫无征兆并且不带任何润滑地捅进去了一个指节。  
“啊——”威廉姆发出了一声尖细的叫声，塌下了腰。他挣开了掐住他脖子的左手，整个人趴在了威尔逊的身上，胳膊无力地揽着对方的手臂。若不是对方的手顺势划到他腰上，他恐怕会直接扑倒在地上。疼痛使得生理泪水停不住地往下流，沾湿了威尔逊的肩头。  
“疼…疼死了…哈啊，快…快停下，求你。”威廉姆几乎说不出完整的话来，一个劲儿地抽噎着，穴口可怜兮兮地收缩着想要排斥突如其来的入侵者。  
可威尔逊像是没听到一样，充耳不闻，专心致志地攻略着威廉姆身后的城池。他微微弯曲手指，试图撑大那个禁闭的小口。出于善良的本性，威尔逊并没有太快的展开新的动作，但是也丝毫没有要放过这只猎物的意思。修剪整齐的指甲划过脆弱的内壁，练过钢琴而起了一层薄茧的指尖摩擦过每一条缝隙，将它们推开碾平。  
这感觉很怪，威廉姆突然想，就好像他在用自己的手自慰，还是用后面。他整个人的感知都集中在了身后，除了酸胀和疼痛，他没有感受到任何美好的体验。身前的挺立因为突然地疼痛而半软了下来，没精打采地垂着。正当穴口几乎要适应了异物的感觉，威尔逊又探进去了一个指节。  
“哼…”威廉姆靠在威尔逊的肩头，发出了一声闷哼，手指发力抓紧了对方的衣服，“求你了，停下。”  
事与愿违，修长的手指在干涩的甬道里继续前行，按压着括约肌。威廉姆下意识地屏住呼吸，险些因为忘记换气而把自己憋死。他的脸憋得通红，光洁的额头抵在对方肩上磨蹭着，突然在身后的手指擦过一处时控制不住地漏出一声变了调的呻吟。  
“是这里吗？”威尔逊感受到怀里的人的变化，用指尖在那一点周围深深浅浅地戳刺了几下，得到了威廉姆难耐的哼声。  
体内的手指突然被抽出，威廉姆松了一口气的同时感到了一阵空虚感从后穴袭来。还未来得及做出反应，眼前一花，他被威尔逊抱起来，扔到了粗糙的木质课桌上。滚烫的皮肤和桌面相接触，触感和温度都激得他一抖。随即身前被忽视许久的下体被握了起来。  
威尔逊左手拖着他的腰，右手握住那根东西，倾着身好像要吻上来。但是没有，他只是用略带沙哑的嗓音在威廉姆耳边轻轻地说，“我不想伤到你。”  
那只手上下撸动着，威廉姆熟悉每一寸皮肤，指腹和指尖的触感，就像他自己的手。是我自己的手吗？他毫无意识地摇头，想把这个想法从脑海中抹去。威尔逊的动作让他打开了双腿，小腿虚搭在对方身侧上下蹭着。  
“快，呼…快点！”  
威尔逊似乎也忍得难受，手指攀上顶端不断摩擦着，手掌在柱身上上下移动，不时照顾着下面的双球。心理和生理上的刺激让威廉姆没一会儿就泄在了威尔逊手里，半透明的黏糊糊的液体从他的指缝间流下来，落在威廉姆的下体上，流到身后还在收缩的穴口。他失神地望着天花板，直到沾着液体的手指又一次抵上那个地方。威廉姆瑟缩了一下。  
这一回，威尔逊先把他的精液摸到了穴口周围的褶皱上。他像个最温柔的情人，一点一点地按压着那些纹路，好像那个下身已经挺立着站起来了的人不是他自己一样。  
手指按在那里的触感很奇怪，指甲偶尔刮瘙过的感觉让威廉姆不自觉地缩了缩，身后的小嘴邀请似的吸附住了威尔逊的指腹，舍不得松开。有了精液的润滑，威尔逊的手指又一次探入了那个隐秘的地方。  
威廉姆的呼吸一滞，手抓紧了白色的衬衫：“别…不要！”  
突然增加的手指让他直接叫了出来。毕竟不是用来与人做爱的地方，威尔逊稍稍一动都会传来撕裂般的疼痛。威廉姆的眼睛又开始变得湿润了，他甚至无法将目光聚焦在面前这个人身上。这是谁？威廉姆·威尔逊是谁？  
是我吗？  
“威廉姆。”一个因为情欲而略带沙哑的嗓音叫起了他的名字，轻飘飘的让人抓不住，“放松，试着接受我。”  
有同样轻盈的又细碎的吻落在他敞着衣襟的身体上。从脸颊到颈侧，再流连到他白净的胸膛上。湿润的口腔包裹住了一个挺立在空气中的乳头，用舌尖来回舔弄着，又用牙齿轻轻地咬住。那是威廉姆从没有经历过的，奇怪的感觉，他下意识地把自己往前送，又突然找回了一点儿理智似的想要往后缩。  
后穴在不知不觉的时候已经吞进了三根手指。威廉姆的眼神瞟过那个让人羞耻的地方，立刻就移开了目光。自己的阴茎半挺着，上面还沾着上一次射精流出来的液体；再往下的那个泛红的穴口里硬是放进了三根手指，并且还在不急不缓地抽插着。他实在不敢相信这是自己的身体。  
他不想承认这副十分淫荡的样子出现在了他自己——威廉姆·威尔逊——的身上。  
尽管多了一点儿润滑，手指的动作还是十分艰难，直到指尖似有若无地划过前列腺——威廉姆猛地绷直了腰，收紧了大腿不知道是在邀请还是想要拒绝。下身似乎有精神了一点儿，而干涩的甬道里也开始分泌液体。  
“威廉姆，”威尔逊看到他的表情，又来回在那个凸起上按了按，换来了威廉姆几声呻吟，于是他抽出了自己的手指，另一个带着更高温度的东西抵上了还在开合的洞口，“放松点儿，你可以做到的。接受我。”  
“啊——”身体被破开的疼痛让威廉姆隔着衬衫一口咬在威尔逊的颈窝。他只要稍微一低头就能看到自己身后的穴口是怎样吞进了那个充血的头部——一圈的褶皱都被撑开，还有大半的柱身留在外面。威廉姆疼得受不了，止不住地想要把异物排挤出去，紧得威尔逊皱了皱眉。  
“放松，威尔。打开你自己，接纳我。”他伸出手顺了顺威廉姆弓起来的背脊，一路摸到尾椎。然后压下身子去吻威廉姆淌着泪水的眼角，不断颤抖的睫毛。温润的双唇滑过他高挺的鼻梁，不断漏出呻吟的嘴唇，威尔逊伸出自己的舌头与对方无处安放的舌头纠缠。他像一阵清风似的安抚过威廉姆因为恐惧和不安而不停退缩的身体。还有他的早已惊慌失措的灵魂。  
威尔逊的下体因为他前倾的动作又顶进去几分。威廉姆因为过分的刺激而失了声，只能高高的扬起头，像献祭一般把自己送出去。在缓慢的抽插下，开始有肠液分泌出来，使得动作也逐渐变得顺利起来。威尔逊一手捞住威廉姆的腰，另一只手掐着他的膝窝，抬起了他的左腿。退下来的校服短裤堪堪搭在右脚的脚踝处，白衬衫开了几颗扣子，半遮半掩地挂在身上，露出被玩弄得充血红肿的乳珠，和白皙的皮肤上刚刚才被留下的痕迹。  
“哈啊…轻，嘶——轻一点。”带着哭腔的请求并没有起到任何作用。威尔逊挺了挺腰，把自己整个送了进去，狠狠地摩擦过威廉姆的敏感点。正处于青春期的男孩儿一下被挑起了欲望，阴茎渐渐抬起了头。他终于伸出手，像抱住漂浮在水上的最后一根稻草一般，抱住了面前这个正在侵犯他的少年。  
两个男孩儿的脸都被情欲熏得绯红，空空的教室里回荡着细碎的呻吟声和肉体撞击的声音，连窗边垂下的绿叶也不再出声打扰。只是一个是失神的，而另一个看起来却冷静地好像只是在例行公事。  
威廉姆被狠狠地压制在桌子上，对方每一次的抽插都会抽出几乎全部的柱身，只留一个头部在里面，然后再大开大合地撞进去，整根没入，撞在前列腺的凸起上。虽然威廉姆绝不会承认，但是威尔逊总是知道并直接给他他想要的。  
威尔逊了解他的所有。  
快感带着电流在他的血液里流窜，眼前像炸开的烟花一样，什么都看不清。在激烈的冲撞下威廉姆又一次射了出来。  
刺激让他绞紧了后穴，那里夹着对方还硬挺着的性器，时刻提醒着他这个人真实的存在，并非是他自己的幻想。  
真的不是吗？  
恍惚之间他感到自己的身体被托了起来。威尔逊保持着进入的姿势迈开了脚步，下体随着走动不停地滑进滑出，摩擦着敏感的内壁，直到威廉姆的背脊又一次抵上了墙壁。威尔逊掐住他的腰狠狠地肏了进去。  
“别、威尔逊，哈啊……”尚处于不应期，威廉姆眼前一片模糊，却放大了身体的其他感官。温热的手掌又一次覆在了他刚刚射过的分身上，他完全支持不住，高高扬起的脖颈脆弱地暴露在威尔逊面前，慢慢堆积起来的快感和被阻止的发泄让他不住地喘息着。他忍不住向前倾去，脱离了墙壁的支持，身体只能依附在威廉姆的身上，靠着绷直的脚尖来勉强寻求着力点。  
“哈…别…”威廉姆紧紧地抓住了威尔逊的肩头，在那件和他自己完全相同的白衬衫上留下了好几条褶皱。这种虚挂在半空中的无力感让他终于忍不住叫了出来。  
“救我，威尔逊，救我。”他说。不管这个人到底是谁，他想自己最好抓住点儿什么：“求你，救救我。”  
堪堪点在地上的脚趾再也无法支撑他的身体，威廉姆脚下一滑，被威尔逊搂着腰捞住，却因为这个动作使自己的敏感点狠狠地撞在了对方埋在自己身体里的性器顶端。过多的刺激让他一下子噤了声，只剩下狠狠吸气的声音。挂在眼角的泪水在这一刻喷涌式地爆发出来，滑落到下巴再滴到汗津津的胸口上，和其他的液体混在一起。  
威廉姆自身的重量和姿势让威尔逊能顶进更深的地方，微微涨起的头部在甬道里射出温热的液体，将两个人一起送上了顶点。威尔逊收紧手臂，让两人的胸膛紧贴在一起，感受着彼此胸口相同的跳动频率。  
他抽出自己的东西，贴上前去近乎虔诚地舔吻掉威廉姆脸上滑落的泪珠，收起了之前狠戾的神色，恢复成平日里最平淡温和的表情，夹杂着一丝威廉姆从来没看懂过的温柔。双唇游弋到威廉姆暴露在自己面前的大动脉上，威尔逊轻轻用牙齿叼住这个仿佛献祭品一般的少年包裹在跳动血管外那一层薄薄的皮肤，来回磨蹭着留下自己的痕迹——一个和自己脖子上威廉姆之前留下的，相仿的痕迹。  
“我会的，威尔逊，我会的。职责所在。”

【3】  
后来威廉姆逃了。他逃回了家，逃到了远远的伊顿公学。人总会选择性地记忆，而像他这种善于寻欢作乐的人，更是早就将过于理性的威尔逊抛到了脑后。五年的记忆一扫而空，那些他时常能回忆起来的片段却是一些无关紧要的细节。尤其是当威廉姆的脑子每天被酒精浸泡着的时候，这些细节如梦似幻，真实度让人无法分辨。而威廉姆本人自然也将其归到了荒谬之中，混在威士忌之中一起喝进了肚子里。  
真真假假，他才不在乎。什么威尔逊，不过是一个虚像，叫做威廉姆·威尔逊的人只有我一个。他摇晃着酒杯，一步一晃地 从楼梯走到门口，门外的灯光让他不得不眯起眼睛来打量这个站得笔直的青年。醉意在他眼前蒙了一层纱，他看不真切，只见那个年轻人一个箭步冲了上来，死死地扣住了自己的胳膊。从室外带来的寒气让威廉姆打了个激灵，清醒了两三分。  
那个青年神色焦急，威廉姆一点儿也看不清他的眼睛。他任由对方抓着，自己空出的手里还不忘握着酒杯。  
“威廉姆。”那声音仿佛雷声一般在耳边炸开，威廉姆堪堪睁大了眼睛，却还是看不真切。那人拽着他的胳膊，明明长得很高却佝偻着背，一副哀求的样子，因为缺水而起皮的嘴唇分分合合不知所云，让人看得恼火。他灌了一口酒，火辣辣的液体流进嗓子里。明明快乐的感觉就飘在头顶上，这个人的到来像是要带走他的快乐。  
“您有什么事儿？”威廉姆开始变得不耐烦，他想自己应该尽快抽手走开，可一点儿都抽不出自己的胳膊。这不是什么好兆头。  
“威廉姆·威尔逊。”那个声音很轻，却掷地有声。威廉姆一惊，酒醒了一半。这个声音已经许久没有出现在他面前过了，是和他自己如出一辙的声音。那是个刻意被他遗忘的噩梦，被他封存起来的记忆，此时挡在他和“威廉姆·威尔逊”之间的墙正在一点点剥落、倾倒。他怕极了看到墙那头的东西，只想要逃走，想转过头去，却被钳制住了下巴动弹不得。威廉姆不知道为什么那个陌生人要吻他，他只能眼睁睁看着那些本来忘记了的画面如排山倒海一般像他涌来。当他被同伴扶起的时候，门厅里早已没了人影。同伴笑着问他嘴上的是哪个小野猫的杰作，威廉姆没有作答，抢过了对方手里的酒一饮而尽，却再不能解渴，喉咙里只有又苦又涩的味道，让他生理性地想要呕吐。  
那不是什么小野猫，他想着，从喉咙里冲进去的酒液和莫名的恐惧与慌乱让他的胃袋缩成了一团。那一定是威尔逊。

【4】  
离开伦敦后，威廉姆又去了很多地方。然而不管威廉姆走到哪里，威尔逊总阴魂不散地跟在他身后，如影随形。 彼时他早已离开了牛津，离开了英国，甚至离开了欧洲。可逃有什么用呢？威廉姆为了能够满足自己一丁点儿的欲望而做出的无谓抵抗，在他的厄运面前就像小孩子的把戏。他的影子始终对他寸步不离。高高在上的，像草原上空盘旋着的秃鹫，步步紧逼着一只受伤的羚羊。  
此时正是夜深人静，威廉姆披着一件浴袍，酒店里的暖气开的很足，使得他微醺的脸上染了一层红色。这是酒店的最高层，看着落地窗外的世界，让他产生了一种此地与世隔绝的错觉。也许他今晚不会来了，威廉姆侥幸地想着，饮尽杯中的红酒，将酒杯搁在了桌子上。  
“威尔。”躺在双人床上的女伴儿在叫他了，可怜的小姑娘被他一个晚上的花言巧语哄骗得迫不及待地就要奔向爱神的怀抱。威廉姆解开原本就松松系在腰间的腰带，赤着脚朝床边走去。  
这时候有人敲门了。  
敲门似乎只是一种礼貌的表示，接着门外的人就进来了，径直走到了床前。威廉姆没有回头，他知道是谁，心中反而松了一口气。瞧，厄运总会跟来，无论他在哪儿。  
“这位小姐，您得离开了。”那女人似乎还不明状况，扯着被单轻轻尖叫了一声，望向威廉姆，却没有得到回应。  
“您尽可以责备我，但这都是为了您好。”那人话说的一丝不苟，不打算做过多的解释，还体贴地把搭在椅背上的衣服递给了床上瞪大着眼睛不知所措的女人。温文尔雅，彬彬有礼，听在威廉姆耳里却像是火山喷发前的平静。女人还想再辩解一下，但看到威尔逊的脸之后便识趣地离开了。门关上时发出了“咔哒”的声音，屋子里再一次变得悄无声息。某些声响因此被放大，威廉姆自己的心跳声震得他想要找个什么东西来扶一下。  
皮鞋踩在地毯上发出的声音微小却足以撩拨威廉姆的神经，以至于他完全没有意识到自己的手开始微微颤抖。他在害怕，同时他在用尽全力否认自己的恐惧。直到呼吸声在耳边响起，手腕也被人拉住。威尔逊扳着威廉姆的肩膀，把他推倒在了大床上。  
倒下去的时候，威廉姆抓住了威尔逊的领带，两个人一起摔进了过分柔软的床垫里，几乎要亲上对方。威尔逊还带着寒气的外套激得威廉姆一个哆嗦，他用力拽住那条领带，迫使对方低下头来，直到能看清那双布满血丝的眼睛和眼底的乌青。  
看来你过得也不怎么样。并不是只有自己一个人处于终日惶惶不安的状况，这让威廉姆恶毒地感到满足。  
“您赢了，您又找到我了。”他主动凑上前去吻威尔逊，就像讨好他一样，伸出舌尖描绘着对方的唇线，双手环住威尔逊的脖颈，“这回您想要什么？我可还什么都没有做。”  
“或者说是您也想和我做爱吗？”  
“我竟不知道您还像个正常人一样，有这方面的需求。”  
事已至此，他决定给自己放个假，停止思考关于威尔逊背后的问题，遵从自己的欲望。如此直接的，步步紧逼的问话反到将了对方一军。  
威尔逊拉住威廉姆的手臂，挣开了他的怀抱：“等等，我不是…”不知怎么回事儿，这位永远游刃有余的威尔逊突然变成了那个被动的人。威廉姆怦怦直跳的心脏逐渐平复下来，脸上带起了不屑的笑容。他坐起身来，见威尔逊迟迟没有动作，便朝木桌走去。威尔逊像个影子一般，木讷地跟在他身后，又保持着一段不远不近的距离。  
“是我想错了。您简直有天使一般的心灵，比我这种人不知道高尚了多少倍。”威廉姆转过身，靠坐在木桌边上，平静下来之后，莫名的愤怒开始逐渐吞噬他，嘴上也变得刻薄起来。他手里拎着红酒瓶子，灌了几口，一只脚点地，另一只抬起来，摩擦着威尔逊尚且没有任何反应的裆部。威廉姆还半披着浴袍，除此之外什么都没穿。  
“您不是自诩和我不一样吗？”他的眼睛追随着威尔逊躲闪的目光，主动权再次掌握在手里的感觉让他降低了警惕，于是冲动地决定不能就这么放过这个死对头，“一路追赶我到这儿，连我的‘朋友’都被赶走了，您这次又有什么吩咐？”  
威尔逊抬起头来，他的脸色不是一般的差，好像很多天没有睡过觉一样。  
“威廉姆。”威尔逊往前走了一步，威廉姆这才看清他眼底沉积着泥潭一般的黑暗，走错了一步就直直地陷了进去，再也没有抽身的可能。他变得比上一次还要沉默和疲惫，使得威廉姆更加兴奋起来。  
这一次威尔逊似乎打定主意不再多说废话，伸手抢过了威廉姆手里的酒瓶，放在了桌子上。他的眼睛里一丝光都没有，依旧强大又近乎绝望的气势让威廉姆忍不住紧张起来，从桌子边上一直退到窗前，直到脚跟抵上透着凉气的落地窗。  
“威廉姆，”他一开口，就发出干哑的声音，似乎在压制着自己的怒气，“你还要继续往前走吗？”  
“哈，我难道还有什么别的路吗？”威廉姆用余光瞟了一眼身后，那是连星光都没有的黑夜，他转过头，挑衅道，“这就是我活着的方式。您尽可以杀了我，您会吗？”  
“你觉得我不会吗？”他果然恼怒起来，一把将威廉姆推到落地窗上，一只手把他的两只手高高地禁锢在头顶上，另一只手扣住了他的脖子。威尔逊大睁着的眼睛漫上了红色的血丝，一直冷静的人现在看起来就像个吃人的恶魔，在娱乐了威廉姆的同时也夺走了他呼吸的权利。随着手指的收紧，越来越少的氧气让威廉姆开始头晕目眩，身体顺着玻璃窗往下滑，却因为手被威尔逊扣着而只能吊在半空。站不住的腿开始发软，想要挣扎却发不出声音的喉咙像是要被碾碎一样疼痛。  
“放…咳…”眼泪和涎水一起流下来。空气的流逝挤压着威廉姆的大脑，威廉姆想着，如果现在就死了也不错。杀了我吧，威尔逊，就用你的手。  
可惜对方并没有给他这个机会。在威廉姆昏过去的前一秒，威尔逊才终于得回了理智一样，松开了手。  
该死的。威廉姆跌坐在地上。差一点儿，我差一点儿就赢了。他趴伏在威尔逊的脚前，小口地喘息着，眼泪还一直流个不停。  
威尔逊没有给他喘息的机会。他的眼中也蓄满了泪水，眼白布满了血丝，整个人非但没有因为泪水而柔和下来，反而像个从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。他伸出手，扯着威廉姆的头发迫使他直起身来，掏出了自己的性器。那东西一下子凑到了威廉姆的鼻子前面，接着滑到了他微张着的嘴唇之间。  
“我劝你把牙齿收好。”被远超过理智的怒气驱使着，威尔逊用粗暴的方式让威廉姆仰起头，然后把阴茎捅到了对方的嘴里。粗长的东西一下子顶到了威廉姆的喉咙口，他大张着嘴，一时间忘了要用鼻子呼吸，舌头稍微一动就会碰到嘴里的东西，想要吸气却只能越发的将塞进嘴里的异物往深处吞。  
不等威廉姆适应，威尔逊就扯着他的头发开始动作。口腔里过小的空间显然盛不下很多东西，每一次威廉姆试图费力地呼吸，并且吞咽口水时，他的舌根就会划过已经开始充血的头部和马眼。而这些刺激会让威尔逊更加兴奋并加快他的进攻。那些来不及吞下的涎液就顺着威廉姆的嘴角流出来，从下颌一直滑到锁骨，留下晶亮的，带着情欲的水色。  
威廉姆的双腿颤颤巍巍地跪在地毯上，大腿上的肌肉紧绷着。他整个人被顶撞得不稳，只好伸出手来扶住威尔逊的下半身。搭在已经勃起的阴茎根部的苍白的手指和深紫色的性器形成了不可思议的感官刺激。指尖触碰在裸露皮肉上的感觉非常奇特，那薄薄一层皮下的血管跳动着，简直要烫伤他的手指。激烈的动作之中，威廉姆只好求饶一般开始用双手配合着撸动威尔逊的阴茎，揉搓着沉甸甸的囊袋。只要他稍稍退出来一些，威尔逊就立刻按住他的后脑，阻断了他向后躲的退路，然后把硬挺着的头部狠狠地操进他的喉管。  
当威廉姆的小舌再一次包裹住头部时，嘴里的器官抖了抖，又胀大了一点。站立着的男人向前一挺腰，射在了威廉姆的嘴里。腥臭粘稠的液体直冲下他的喉咙，碍于嘴里的东西，威廉姆只得仰着头，大张着嘴，像个在沙漠里几天没喝水的旅人一样吞咽着。直到威尔逊把下体从他嘴中退出来，他也没能合上嘴。过多的液体又顺着嘴角流出，威廉姆下意识地伸出舌头去舔。  
他的喉咙火辣辣地疼，唇齿之间都是男人腥臊的气味。短暂的几秒时间里，威廉姆还不能从刚才的刺激里回过神来，眼神也无法聚焦。等他反应过来，已经被威尔逊翻了个身，对方的半条手臂穿过腋下，横在自己胸前，把他紧紧地禁锢在这个怀抱之中。他的腿因为逐渐失去力量而不住地朝外侧敞开着，中间的器官半立着，时不时点在地毯上。  
乳尖被揉搓着挺立起来，威廉姆的身体止不住地往后缩，却只起到了反作用：把胸脯送进对方手中的同时，身体也更加的陷入了这个牢笼——他现在被死死地锁进了威尔逊的掌控之中。  
“不要…不要了…松…松手…”他有气无力地抬起手来，妄想拨开对方的手臂，却被威尔逊一把握住了脆弱的地方。威尔逊紧紧贴在威廉姆的后背上，一只手挑逗拉扯着右胸上的肉粒，另一只手从前面握住威廉姆的阴茎上下撸动着。他的动作没什么规律和技巧可言，是最单纯又原始的快感。而他自己的那根东西则抵着威廉姆的臀缝，随着他的动作而动作，摩擦着威廉姆的后穴和会阴。  
如同被折断翅膀缩进笼子里的鸟一般的恐惧攥着威廉姆的心脏，他想要逃走，可开口就只有断断续续的呻吟。他恐惧着威尔逊带来着快感，却无法阻止这一切的发生。身上每一寸被触摸的地方都像是被温吞的火苗燎烧着似的，细密的疼痛刺激着神经。  
向前是冰冷的玻璃和幽深的黑夜，向后是威尔逊像烧红的炭火一般的胸膛。威廉姆小小的身躯蜷缩在两者之间，像被蛛网缠绕住的昆虫，进退无路。无助带来的窒息感将他团团包围，他将额头抵在落地窗上，手指无力地扒在光滑的玻璃上，因为汗水一次又一次地滑下来。现在能支撑他身体的就只有威尔逊坚实的小臂了。  
“放、放过我吧…啊！”威廉姆哀求着，被快感刺激地无法说出完整的句子，勃起的下体被威尔逊握在手里，顶端不断冒出前液。  
威尔逊不说话，只是松开了他的下体，转而把威廉姆的双臂折到背后压住，另一只手沾着之前溅在威廉姆胸前的液体捅进了他的后穴。尽管意料之中的，开拓的动作并没有收到太多的阻碍，威尔逊的怒火还是一下子蹿了上来。他倒映在玻璃窗上的影子就像个狰狞的魔鬼，在这无尽的黑夜里前来收割威廉姆的灵魂。  
他草草地捅了两下，抽出了手指，“啪”地打在威廉姆的臀肉上，留下五个红色的指印。  
“疼…别…”威廉姆被按在落地窗上，被打的地方传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛。然而威尔逊并没有就此收手，巴掌一个个地落下来，他可怜兮兮地跪在地上，前后都得不到抚慰，阴茎只能靠羞耻和痛感，像失禁了一样流着水。  
“不要，不要了…啊、啊！”他的眼泪和口水早就混在一起，不断地从下巴上滴落。威廉姆看着前面黑漆漆的夜色，萌生了想要奋不顾身地跳下去的冲动。然而他抬起头，正看到玻璃里的威尔逊向他靠近。威廉姆吓得要后退，却直直撞上身后圈着自己的人。  
“别逃了，威尔，别再逃了。”威尔逊凑上前，吻着威廉姆的肩窝，他握着自己的阴茎，一点点挤入威廉姆的后穴。威尔逊用双膝分开威廉姆的腿，把他卡在大张着腿不能动弹的姿势里。  
“你要去哪儿呢，威尔？”然后他开始凶狠地冲撞着，每一次都插到最深的地方。因为这个姿势而变得无路可逃的威廉姆只好高高地仰起头，下体蹭在玻璃上，留下了一道道污迹。他是一只被命运扼住了喉咙的飞鸟，荆棘刺透了他的翅膀，把他牢牢地钉在了地上。无力的膝盖使他只能向后将威尔逊的阴茎吞吃到更深的地方，肿胀的乳头和下体一起被压在落地窗上，用自己火热的躯体来温暖冰冷的玻璃。  
“不…不要…求你，啊……嗯…求…我错了，都是我的错，停，哈啊，停下…”威廉姆口不择言地叫着，单词被呻吟切得断断续续，他搜肠刮肚地想说些好话，说些什么让身后的人停下朝更深的地方侵犯。  
“威尔…”威尔逊用胳膊锁住威廉姆，抽出自己的阴茎，再全部操进已经软烂红肿的后穴，“看看，看看你自己。”  
他扳起威廉姆的下巴，使威廉姆无法聚焦的眼睛看向面前的玻璃窗，“求你，威尔，和我走吧。”  
威廉姆向前看去，他看到自己像荡妇一样潮红的脸颊，沾着各种体液的身体，看到一个自己都认不出来的、摇尾乞怜的母狗。他的身后，威尔逊的阴影铺天盖地，一双充血的眼睛死死盯着自己，双手牢牢地锢住自己的身体。威尔逊的下体还在自己的后穴里进进出出，每一次都要捅进最深的地方，碾着前列腺操进去。过度的快感让他感到失神，又感到恐惧，恐惧自己到底被什么样的人（如果威尔逊能被称之为人的话）所掌控着。  
交织的五感将他推向了崩溃的边缘。  
“我…哈啊，我酗酒、纵…嗯，纵欲、呃啊…滥交、赌博，我心思肮脏！可你呢？”威廉姆突然像疯子一般大喊大叫，“你就是不可能放过我，是不是？看看你的脸！你才是那个真正的魔鬼！”  
威尔逊并不回答，只是更加凶狠地撞进去，他用手抬起威廉姆的大腿，于是威廉姆现在只能像条撅起屁股的狗一样，用小臂支撑着自己，同时让身后的人进得更深。威尔逊又抽插了十几次，然后把自己的精液灌进了直肠深处。  
“哈啊…疯子…嗯……你是个疯子，你才是疯子，威尔逊。”  
威尔逊松开手时，威廉姆的腿都止不住地颤抖，刚经历了干性高潮的阴茎摩擦在粗糙的地毯上，还流着水。他跪着，尽管使不上力气，也手脚并用地向前爬去，妄想要逃离身后的厄运。夹不住的精液从穴口里淌出来，滴落在酒店的暗红色地毯上。  
躲避是徒劳的，那双他无比熟悉的手立刻又握住了他的腰。威尔逊将威廉姆拦腰抱起来，丢在酒店的大床上。威廉姆依旧是趴着的姿势，想要远离身后的恶鬼。一条领带突然横在了他面前，威尔逊的阴影从身后笼罩过来。  
“不是疯子怎么能驾驭你这匹疯马？”他将价格不菲的领带绕过威廉姆的嘴，迫使他叼着，口水立刻洇湿了布料。威尔逊将领带在威廉姆的脑后打了个结，然后拉扯着领带使威廉姆仰起上半身。  
“唔……！”威廉姆只能发出断断续续的呻吟，他疯狂地摇着头想要推拒，但是像一匹被上了缰绳的马，动弹不得。  
威尔逊扯着领带，把手指探进已经被操开了的后穴，刚刚经历高潮的人浑身上下都是敏感点，后穴无法承受更多的刺激，威廉姆的身体在抚慰之下不断地痉挛，肠壁被按压着却毫无快感可言。他想要快点儿挣脱这场单方面的施暴，却被凹在一个怪异的姿势里，接受着侵犯。  
“为什么逃？”威尔逊用手指抠挖这里面的精液，时不时蹭过威廉姆的前列腺。男人基本上已经只能趴在床上，只是抬着屁股，合不拢的嘴里口水拉成银丝，混着眼泪落在床单上。  
“你不是喜欢这个吗？这不是你寻找自我的方式吗？”威尔逊短暂地松开手，离开了床边，威廉姆得以喘了一口气，瘫软在床上，领带也从嘴里掉出来。  
“我知道你喜欢什么，”身边的床铺一陷，惊得威廉姆缩了缩身子，腰立刻被握住，屁股也被高高地抬起来，“你喜欢性爱，只有这种时候你才觉得自己是活着的，是不是？”  
“我还知道，你喜欢酗酒。”威尔逊一手支撑着威廉姆的身体，另一只手把那瓶红酒细细的瓶颈捅进了威廉姆的后穴里，“酒精能使你短时间的远离我，对吗？”  
“唔……！不，不要…要坏，坏了…”  
“啊……嗯，求你，不…”  
微凉的液体被倒灌进体内混合着残留的精液一起冲刷着内壁，直灌进肠子里。他的小腹也因此微微鼓了起来。威廉姆不住地呻吟着，没有什么比直肠直接的吸收能力更好的了，他的脸上立刻就染上了一片绯红，空荡荡的胃里像绞肉一样翻腾。  
“喝…喝不下了…求你，威尔逊，啊…”  
“不，我知道你喜欢。不要拒绝我，威尔。”威尔逊举着酒瓶，直到剩下的小半瓶的酒都倒了进去，酒瓶顺着床单滚落到地上，发出了一声闷响。暗红色的酒液随着酒瓶的抽离从菊穴里流出来，房间里立刻涌起了醉人的酒香。威廉姆已经醉得无法集中注意力了，他身上热得像体内被一把火烤着，累积的刺激让他的阴茎又半勃起来，在绣着凹凸不平花纹的被子上磨蹭着自己硬得发痒的乳头。  
“求，求你…哈啊…威尔，给我…”他无意识地想要转过身，贴近身边那个冰冰凉凉的东西，肚子里的红酒随着动作在往外涌。他的后穴一收一缩的，急着想要吃点儿什么东西来止痒。  
威尔逊将威廉姆翻过来，托起他的腰，借着酒液把下体塞了进去。身体里的液体因为异物的侵入又洒出了不少，剩下的就被威尔逊的阴茎推到了更深的地方。  
“哈啊…操…爽死了…要爽死了…”  
“我是母狗，哈哈哈，唔…我是只能被人操的母狗，嗯……”威廉姆已经不知道自己在说什么了，手随意的搭在床上，像个破败的玩具一样任由威尔逊摆布。  
眼前因为泪水变成模糊不清的一片，威廉姆看着在自己身上动作的人，却不由得生出了几分同情，他隐约地看着有晶亮的液体从对方的眼眶里滚落，砸在自己身上。  
“这是爱啊，你明白吗威尔？这一切，你想要什么，我都给你。”他从没听过对方用如此悲戚的语调说话，那声音忽远忽近，有如梦境。可他现在完全没有多余的精力来仔细琢磨了，威尔逊没有停下动作，一边顶弄着一边说道，“你懂吗？”  
威廉姆胡乱地摇着头，一会儿求威尔逊拿出去，一会儿又要求对方快一点儿。  
“你不明白吧，威廉姆。求求你，听我的吧。”威尔逊射进去的时候，身下的人已经昏睡了过去。他趴在这个浑身沾满腥臭液体的人耳边，说着对方根本听不到的悄悄话。  
“拜托了，别再逃走了，别再从我身边逃走了。”  
“你不可能逃得走的。”

【5】  
狂欢节期间的罗马是个不夜城。  
身着夸张的华服，佩戴着假面的人们穿梭于其中，不停歇地往返于每一个宴会与舞会之间。  
威廉姆戴着黑色的丝绸面具，举着一杯香槟在宾客间快速走动。青春貌美的布罗利奥夫人穿着一袭引人注目的红裙，端着高脚杯站在人群之间。夫人的的确确是个美人，尽管年长威廉姆几岁，依旧保持着少女一般的鲜活和那一种初出茅庐的放荡不羁。她带着威尼斯制的夸张面具，彩色的羽毛随着她的笑而上下抖动。她早已悄悄把自己的装扮将他告知，现在只需穿过这人挨着人的宴会大厅，威廉姆就能握住夫人那纤细的手腕。他将像每一个钦慕她的外乡人一样，在她手背上落下一个吻，牵着她的手，邀请她共舞，带她穿过舞池，进到一边上了锁的小房间里去。计划本该是这样。  
大厅屋顶上的水晶吊灯被光影分割成了细碎的亮片，在威廉姆的眼前摇晃着。  
威廉姆想他晚上实在喝了太多酒，威士忌，杜松子，香槟混杂在一起，一杯接一杯地顺着喉咙进到肚子里。所幸还没有醉到不能走直线的地步，他从侍者的托盘上取了一杯新酒，朝着等待采撷的果实走去。在威廉姆正欲拨开挡路的人群时，感觉到肩头被点了一点。他不耐烦地回过身，想要挥手把人赶开，却被眼前所见惊在了原地。  
那人披着西班牙式的蓝天鹅绒披风，猩红的腰带上挂着一把长剑，威廉姆抬手摸了摸自己的腰间，剑柄上的花纹都一模一样。一双无比熟悉的眼睛透过面具看着他，审视的目光把他在宴会大厅的中央剥了个精光。威廉姆就在他的目光下赤裸裸地站着，毫无尊严，甚至端着酒的手都僵在了原处。  
他搭在威廉姆肩上的手有着不容置疑的力道，威廉姆知道这一次他绝无可能从这个男人手掌下溜走。大概就是今天了，威廉姆想。  
“恶棍，”他喝掉杯子里已经尝不出是什么味道的酒，呛人的味道直冲下去。  
威廉姆把杯子交还给一边的侍者，他很识趣地端着空杯子离开了。  
威廉姆为对面站着的男人破坏了自己今晚绝妙的约会而感到气愤，压低声音吼道：“恶棍。威尔逊，你是个不折不扣的、冒名顶替的混蛋。”  
怒火冲昏了他的头脑，他咒骂着，扣住了男人的手腕，拽着他直直走向宴会厅边上一扇隐在金黄色幕帘后的门。那是主人家的小会客厅，里面只有一盏小小的油灯，火苗在擦得锃亮的灯罩里左右摇摆。  
门刚刚关上，他们便扭打到了一起。威廉姆狠狠地推了威尔逊一把，他的剑“哐啷”一声掉在了地上。威廉姆也随手解掉了自己的，朝男人扑过去。仅凭各自的拳脚，他们也直打得头破血流。门外的乐队还在演奏着圆舞曲，似乎并没有人注意到这间屋子里发生的事情。  
威廉姆骑坐在威尔逊身上，一拳还没有落下去就被抓住了手腕。威尔逊拎着他的衣领把他掀翻在地，接着又把威廉姆提起来，推到了墙上。威廉姆来不及思考外面的人会不会听到什么声响，与墙壁的撞击使他眼花缭乱。威尔逊紧贴着他，死死地把威廉姆锁在双手之间。比起之前，威尔逊更加地一言不发。发胶在打斗中被弄乱，威廉姆透过他额前的碎发看到了油灯的光芒在他的双眼里闪烁着。不可思议的是，尽管威尔逊的行为和疯子没什么两样，那双眼睛却是如此的冷静。  
是威廉姆最厌恶、最恐惧的冷静。在那令人胆颤的决心中，他反而看到了自己眼里被灼烧殆尽的理智，和被挑起的欲望。威尔逊越是这副表情，威廉姆越是愤怒。内心激烈的波动下，他后背冒起了冷汗，指尖都开始变凉。  
“你硬了，威尔。”威尔逊用膝盖蹭了蹭威廉姆略微鼓起的下身。  
他将威廉姆翻了个身，双手反剪在背后，背对着自己压制在散发着香精味道的墙壁上。威廉姆感到自己腰间的带子被解开了，一只手顺着缝隙伸进了衣服里。  
“操你的——”他努力回过头去，从这个角度却只能看到一团黑漆漆的影子。威尔逊的指尖带着冰凉滑腻的触感抚摸着威廉姆的皮肤，心理上的畏惧和反感引得他一阵阵作呕。那只手轻飘飘地划过乳头，一路向上强迫他仰起头，几乎是靠在威尔逊怀里，被那股熟悉的气味所包围。威尔逊一声不吭地用手指撬开威廉姆的嘴，按住了他不安分的舌头。威廉姆妄想一口咬住威尔逊的手指，却被撑开了牙关。分泌出的津液润湿了他的指关节，几乎能想象出带着薄茧的指腹按压口腔的情形。  
灵巧的手指率先捉住了四处躲闪的舌头，再像蛇一样顺着舌面往里面的喉管滑去。指尖搔刮着口腔内壁，微妙的微妙的触感让威廉姆不自然地想要吞咽口水。  
他忍不住向后缩，想躲避钻入嘴里的手指，却被夹在威尔逊和墙之前一动也不能动。被强制张开的嘴无法合拢，有口水顺着嘴角流出来，又被威尔逊抹去。  
当威廉姆终于感到威尔逊把手指抽出来时，正想破口大骂，那湿滑的触感就贴上了臀缝。这时他就无比痛恨自己该死的肌肉记忆。双手扔在桎梏之中，威廉姆清晰地感受到沾着液体的微凉的手指挤开褶皱，一点点捅进了穴口里。  
即使他自己刻意地想要忽略这个感觉，身体也深深地记住了威尔逊的触碰。紧缩着的肌肉被撑开，埋藏在深处、能使人获得欢愉的腺体叫嚣着想要的到抚慰。  
房间里很安静，只隐约听到大厅里的音乐声。手指陷在肉穴里的水声和威廉姆抑制不住的喘息被无限放大，就连心跳声都在震动着他自己的耳膜。液体不断地从前端渗出，因为腰向下弯成的弧度，只有头部贴在有着细微纹路的墙纸上摩擦，隔靴搔痒。  
身体里的手指抚摸着内壁，偶尔划过前列腺时快感像细微的电流在窜过威廉姆的身体。高高吊起的双手让他的身体凹成一个奇怪的姿势，长时间被按压着的肩膀几乎要脱臼。就是这时候威尔逊放开了威廉姆的手臂，使他得以扶住墙面。  
“杀了你…啊！”威廉姆喃喃道，下一秒被威尔逊的肉刃捅进了后穴。不够到位的润滑让过程有些艰难，肉贴着肉的摩擦只给他带来了细密的疼痛，盖过了之前那一点点微不足道的快感。威廉姆的头上冒出了一层冷汗，他想要伸出手去纾解自己的前端，却被身后的人抢先了一步。威尔逊腾出一只手，上下撸动着威尔逊的阴茎，趁他意识放松之际，将自己捅进更深的地方。前后夹击的快感让他向前倒去，整个人贴在墙上，臀部却因此和威尔逊贴的更紧。耳边都是自己和对方粗重的喘息。  
威尔逊将自己推出去，再狠狠地撞进来，不知疲倦地重复着这个动作。他的动作粗鲁得像第一次做爱的思春期男生，毫无章法。单纯的摩擦让威廉姆的后穴变得敏感，却得不到满足。食髓知味的后穴已经足够润滑，他扭着屁股想要让威尔逊操到他的前列腺上。而威尔逊的确这么做了。当胀大的伞头擦过哪一点时，威廉姆的后穴猛地收缩了一下。被控制住的感觉席卷了全身，他的腿不住地发软，朝两边打开，让身后的人进得更深。下腹酸涩的感觉让他几乎要忘记今晚本来要实施的计划。  
在一阵头晕目眩的快感中，威廉姆甚至生出了不如就这样纠缠到死的想法。再这样下去大概马上就会死去吧。  
威尔逊的动作直接又蛮横，带给他最原始的快感。威廉姆勉强用前脚掌撑着地。在即将盘上高峰的时候，近在咫尺的门口突然传来了一阵敲门声，犹如惊雷在他耳边炸起。威廉姆的脑子“嗡”地空白一片，含着男人阴茎的后穴也惊得缩紧了一下。他绝望地看着门把手向下扭去，身后的撞击却不允许他走神，一个劲儿地朝敏感点碾去。暗金色的把手角度转向垂直，那一刻他紧张得想要屏住呼吸，威尔逊却坏心眼地狠狠顶了他一下，叫他漏出一声呻吟，前端却被控制着无法释放。紧张感压迫着他的大脑和心脏，生理上的极限也让他马上就要失去意识。他的阴茎在男人的手里抖动了两下，没有射出任何东西就直接高潮了。  
威廉姆失去了对自己身体的控制。干性高潮抽干了他全身的力气，他失神地向后靠去，肉穴因为高潮带来的痉挛而锁紧，吸吮着里面还没有射出来的性器。  
然而门把转动了几下，就恢复了静止，门外的人离开了。  
全靠身后的人捞着他的腰，威廉姆才没有坐在地上。然而下坠的身体将身后的肉刃吃进了深处，顶得他一阵反胃。  
威尔逊拖着威廉姆的腰，把阴茎抽出来，使男人变成面对自己的姿势，又插了进去。此时威廉姆已经无法独自站着，他瘫软在墙角，任由身上的人把自己操烂，浑身上下可能只有一个器官还在工作。只要稍一低头，他就能看见自己红肿的后穴，卖力地吃着别人的物什。刚刚射过的身体只能受人摆布，过载的快感会渐渐变成麻木。威廉姆大张着嘴想要呼吸，无力得像一条搁浅的鱼。  
威尔逊望进威廉姆的眼睛，桌子上的烛台切碎了它们的颜色。那双眼睛看上去浑浊不清，让威尔逊十分失望。他想要的可不是一个破布娃娃。然而威廉姆身下的小嘴却吃得更加起劲，威尔逊在听到他突然加重的喘息之后再一次撞了进去。  
“威尔……”他低下头去亲吻那张泪水和涎水混成一团的脸，细密的吻落在嘴角，鼻梁，和眼角。那双眼睛，威尔逊仔细地描摹着，在他入神的一瞬间突然迸发出极为耀眼的光芒。  
好美。威尔逊怔住了本能地张开手臂抱住了身前被侵犯得一塌糊涂的男人，埋在对方身体里释放了自己。  
那是他从未见过，也从未有过的光，一闪而过，仿佛从未存在过。  
威尔逊只愣了一秒，低头就见威廉姆手里不知什么时候多出了那把之前被掷在地上的佩剑，而剑尖正埋在威尔逊自己的胸膛里，深色的血在布料上蔓延，渗透，接着滴滴答答地落在威廉姆身上，留下相似的痕迹。  
长达几十年的拉锯战结束了。威尔逊闭上眼睛堪堪挨着威廉姆倒了下去。  
当利器真的刺入威尔逊胸口的时候，威廉姆心中涌起了一阵前所未有的狂喜——那是摆脱了仿佛从出生开始就伴随着他的枷锁的快乐。他将全身的力气都交给了右手，才握住那柄剑。长剑没入威尔逊的身体，从另一边穿刺出来，金属和肉相碰撞的触感和空气中弥漫的血腥味让威廉姆有一次兴奋起来，后穴也忍不住收紧，被抵着前列腺射精的快感直冲大脑。颤抖着高潮时，他恍惚觉得自己的一部分被分离出去了，身体仿佛在变轻，似乎就要尝到自由的滋味。  
然而紧随其后，足以将一个人吞没的暴怒和深深的恐惧把威廉姆向下拽去。那光是一瞬间的，还没等他抓住，就坠向了无边的黑暗。他几乎握不住剑柄，手也在颤抖。  
虚无的空气在房间里蔓延，仿佛从来没有出现过另外一个人，如果不是威廉姆腿间还沾着滴滴答答的液体，脸上溅着血点。  
那是谁的血啊？  
威廉姆急迫地跑到一面镜子前，直愣愣地看着里面的人，伸出手想要触摸，镜子里的人也对他伸出手。  
他低头看了看自己的胸口，那里破了个洞，还淌着鲜红色的液体。威尔逊的声音——或者说是威廉姆自己的声音——如梦如幻地在耳边响起——  
“我输了，而你也死了。”  
“你杀死了你自己。”  
“看你把自己谋杀得多彻底。”[1]

END

[1]结尾三句取自原文结尾。

**Author's Note:**

> 念念不忘必有回响x  
> 这篇终于给搞完了qwq真的搞了好久，结尾一直在修。  
> 希望没有虎头蛇尾的感觉。虽然其实连虎头都没有。  
> 结尾三句真的很神啊...毕竟是坡坡自己写的（。


End file.
